


What Could Go Wrong?

by CrypticWonder



Series: Mel's Journey Through Discord [2]
Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticWonder/pseuds/CrypticWonder
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission, key words supposed to be.
Series: Mel's Journey Through Discord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611280
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alley_cat_toulouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_cat_toulouse/gifts), [DevillesDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevillesDemon/gifts).



> So, this wasn't even supposed to be posted, but after some, convincing, it has arrived. 
> 
> I don't usually write this little, so yeah. Sorry lads.

The team, post-Turgistan, had a quick mission; it was supposed to just be taking out a local militia that had been extorting money from residents. It was supposed to be easy, either "convince" them otherwise, or kill them. Amelia had been against the idea, but she had begrudgingly gone along with it, because it was the lesser of two evils. Taking Two's advice, she had run extra training on CQC and firearms, especially handguns. 

Come Day Zero, she was to follow Two and Three, who were to sneak into the compound and take out any guards that Four may have missed. It had been relatively calm for the most part, eliminating any stragglers and moving on to the next room. What they hadn't expected, was an ambush. 

Somehow they'd missed one of the sentries, and in turn they had alerted the chain of command, an ambush soon set up. Sneaking into one of the armories, the gate had shut behind them, steel bars ensuring that they were locked in. Gas had flooded soon after, and the floor soon came rushing up to meet her.

* * *

When she had come to, she had groggily looked around, noticing that Two and Three were already awake, gagged and bound on the floor, herself in a similar situation. Wiggling around, she tried to free herself, but no luck. 

Three men had come in soon after, what seemed to be the leader of them grabbing Amelia by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "Well lookit here, ain't you a pretty little one? It'd be a shame to see you get all mussed up." 

It could've been minutes, hours, days even, before Amelia had gotten a break from the torture, and the other two could do nothing but watch and try to yell beyond the gags. Her mind processes, knows that the man had his hands around her neck, squeezing and squeezing and oh god she can't breathe. 

_She was going to die here, in a cold, grey room, while her friends could do nothing but watch._

The door had burst open, she thinks. All she remembers is a very familiar British accent, and someone lifting her out into an open area, the sky too bright, but the air refreshing and not stale and old. _Fresh air, and strong arms carrying her. Free, at long last._

* * *

It had taken her weeks to recover, maybe even longer if she hadn't left notes for the team on how to treat electrical burns and cuts and possible infections because you never know what could happen when you aren't in a sterile environment. 

Her eyes had slowly cracked open at long last, the sun too bright and all she could really do was groan. Thankfully, someone else had been in the room, a mess of blonde soon rushing around the room to close the blinds and turn off the lights. 

"Hey, you're awake. You need anything?" 

Tired as she may be, Amelia cracked a small smile. "Just your company will do for now, and maybe some water?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not the greatest, but this wasn't even supposed to be posted, so bear with me. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write more one day, maybe.  
> \- Mel


End file.
